banter_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarchia
Tarchia is a robot created by PrimevalBrony that entered Banter Wars: Series 3. Design Tarchia is a heptagonal-shaped robot armed with a "Ground flipper" powered by 3 separate Snapper burst motors which can operate independently if needed. Tarchia is two-wheel driven powered by two high power Z-Tek motors, giving the robot great speed and traction. Tarchia is able to self-right using a small axe and its srimech can be used as a weapon. Originally the srimech was not intended to be a weapon but instead just for self-righting, however tests of Tarchia in battle revealed that the spiked tip could be used to cause damage to robots. As such, PrimevalBrony changed the spike tip to cause more damage. Its design is slightly based off of the skull of the ankylosaur Tarchia. Robot History Series 2.75 In the third episode of the unofficial Series 2.75, Tarchia competed in two events. The first event was a Mayhem against bots also built by PrimevalBrony, Hypacro and Walkers Prawn Cocktail. Tarchia was dominant in this battle, flipping over Walkers Prawn Cocktail at the start of the battle and flipping Hypacro over multiple times during the battle which allowed Tarchia to win the judge's decision. Later on Tarchia competed in the Flipper Frenzy 2.0 against Green Reaper 2, Jericho and GanderGoose. Tarchia started strong by flipping GanderGoose but ended up being flipped out of the arena by Green Reaper 2. Series 3 Tarchia made its official Banter Wars debut in Heap C alongside Series 1 Champion The PM's Pulverisor, as well as Series 1 Grand Finalist Dinner For One, Chompy, Power Pony , Marx Power, Jericho, Naked Rat 2 and T.T.B.B (Twin That Bites Back). In its first match it faced Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 0 NOTE: Battles in 2.75 do not count towards the official tally Trivia *Tarchia takes its name from a species of ankylosaur from the Late Cretaceous. PrimevalBrony chose this specific species as its name means "brainy one" and so relates to himself being the brainy side of the robot's brawn. He also admits that he should have given Tarchia a hammer club to fit the theme even better. *In a fight to test PrimevalBrony's commentary, Tarchia managed to throw both Chasm and The Follicle Challenger (referred to in the video as Waistel) out of the arena. https://youtu.be/JXCfZDmxfQo *PrimevalBrony has also built many other robots in the stock Robot Arena 2, including a walker known as Walkers Prawn Cocktail, which he entered into a walker contest in 2.75 that won the event against Leapfrog. *PrimevalBrony is more known in the RA2 community for building in DSL and Robot Wars RA2 Mod+, the latter of which he runs his own fantasy tournament in on Twitch. His most popular build in both of these mods is a dark blue flipper robot called Saturnalia, which he intends to build for a possible future Banter Wars series. *When the Series 3 draw was revealed PrimevalBrony expressed a bit of glee at facing Power Pony, as he has a grudge against rambots, and so before the Heap he made it clear that he wanted to beat the machine. References Category:Robots_with_spike_weapons Category:Robots_with_flippers Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Debut in Series 3 Category:Robots built by Robot Wars Wiki members Category:Animal themed robots